Surrogate
by dinosaurlove
Summary: Forced into a marriage to bind the races, Princess Kikyo Higurashi and Prince Inuyasha Takahashi are to conceive a half-demon pup. But once they realize that Kikyo is unable to carry a child, their only choice is to find a surrogate. When Kagome is asked to be the surrogate, will this secret drive the two sisters' relationship into chaos? Will Inuyasha find out the truth?
1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: Hey folks! I'm actually really excited about starting this story, it's going to be pretty dramatic. I'm not stopping my other story, I deleted it for now because I'm having a little of a writer's block. Haha. But this story is a little out of the blue, I know. The characters may be a little OOC, but it won't be a biggie, I hope. I hope you really enjoy this story, I am indeed trying to finish it this summer. So updates should be regular, mostly depending on reviews. Nonetheless, please enjoy! ^^**

**Summary: Forced into a marriage to bind the races, Princess Kikyo Higurashi and Prince Inuyasha Takahashi are to conceive a half-demon pup. But once they realize that Kikyo is unable to carry a child, their only choice is to find a surrogate. When Kagome is asked to be the surrogate, will this secret drive the two sisters' relationship into chaos? Will Inuyasha find out the truth?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Surrogate  
**

**Chapter 1-Goodbyes  
**

"You look beautiful," the young miko smiled lovingly at her older sister. Dressed in an extravagant _shiro-maku, _the pale bride could only return a withering smile to her sister, a smile full of pain and uncertainty.

"Thank you, Kagome," the older sister sighed, gently placing the wooden comb back onto the table top.

"Don't be like this, Kikyo. It's your wedding day! You should be the happiest person in Japan right now! You're marrying a prince and you will have the wedding of your dreams!" Kagome commented optimistically.

"I just have doubts."

"What doubts? Kikyo, stop doubting yourself. You're doing the right thing!"

"But," the elder sibling turned around and looked into her sister's dark blue eyes, "what if **he** comes back? I don't want to make rash decisions! **He **promised me that he'd come back!"

"Kikyo," Kagome's bright, cheery eyes instantly darkened, "he's not coming back. It's been almost three years, Kikyo. You have to let him go. You need to move on! You need to do this for you. Do this for our family. Do this for our people."

Kikyo took a good look at her soon-to-be 18 years old sister; for such a young woman Kagome was incredibly mature and thoughtful. Although she would never admit it, Kikyo was a little envious of her younger sister's youthful vitality, optimism, and radiant beauty. But it was her dark blue eyes that she envied the most; the way her beautiful orbs offered comfort to anyone she came in contact with, served as the epitome of her malevolence.

"Kagome, I can't. You aren't going to be there and…I just…I'm having second thoughts about this. I mean, I never even met the man and I am to marry him this morning! How can I love him like I used to love **him**," Kikyo declared, uncomfortably. Kagome could not sympathize her sister enough. She was to become the wife of an unknown demon and mend the two races together. If only she could take her position.

If only.

"You know I would be there if I could, Kikyo. But with one less miko, I have to work double time. Listen to me; you're doing the right thing. You will be looked upon by many people! You are braver than I will ever be, _onee-san_." Kagome flashed a beautiful and sincere smile. Kikyo placed her porcelain hands gently on top of Kagome's slender ones as she returned her a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Kikyo reached in for a tender hug.

"Anytime. And who knows? Your husband might be one handsome man for all you know! Just stay optimistic, Kikyo. He is a prince after all. And a worthy princess-"

"Must marry a prince," Kikyo finished it off, "I know, dear sister. If only you were by my side through the whole thing, I wouldn't be so afraid," Kikyo admitted sheepishly. Sure, she was a tad envious of her younger sister, but raising her and growing up with her had created a special bond between them that no one can break. Although Kikyo was ten years older than Kagome, it rarely seemed that way.

"I will be. Spiritually. Oh! I almost forgot why I came in here the first place!" Kagome reached into her medicine bag and pulled out a golden heart-shaped pendant. "Take this with you. It's a little of me, it can help you get through the day."

"I can't take this, Kagome. You need it. It's your lucky pendant. You take it with you everywhere when you travel. I just can't take this, Kagome," Kikyo pushed away Kagome's offering hands. Stubbornly, the younger miko plopped the pendant onto Kikyo's palms and closed her fingers to make a small fist.

"Just take if for now. If you really don't want it, give it back to me in two weeks when I come back from the eastern mountains. Until then, it will be your lucky charm," Kagome smiled, getting up from the wooden stool and brushed off invisible lint from her red _hakama_.

"Kagome, I-"

"I must go now, Kikyo. The sun is rising and I'm expected to be at the nearest village by noon. Save the talk for when I come back. I have to say goodbye to mother and Kaede. Best of luck, princess-or shall I say, Queen Kikyo?" Kagome giggled before giving Kikyo one last hug and walking towards the wooden doors.

"Come back soon. Be careful," Kikyo whispered quietly as Kagome left her chamber. The pale bride stared longingly at the now closed door, wishing that she too was able to leave the palace and save lives like her younger sister.

Kikyo glanced back at the golden pendant in her palm and held it close to her heart. She was going to get through this day. Quietly, Kikyo slipped the pendant into her _shiro-maku_ and headed off to the temple to have one last prayer before her wedding started.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't really anticipated that many people at his wedding. Sure, he was the prince and all, but Inutaisho had promised to keep the ceremony relatively small. According to Inuyasha's dictionary, "relatively small" did not account to almost half of Japan.

The half demon had mixed feelings about this celebration. First of all, he was in no position to marry and have pups. He had too much fun sleeping around with other women and training for war that starting a family never flew in his mind. Second of all, the girl he was getting married to was not his type. She was beautiful as hell, but she was so fragile and doll-like, it freaked him out. Inuyasha was almost scared that having sex with her tonight would break her.

The half-demon glared awkwardly at the crowd of people as they ate. His new wife sat quietly next to him, not making even a slight noise. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if she was even breathing or not.

_Maybe I should just say I'm going to the bathroom, then run away. Hm, not a bad idea._

"Inuyasha! You must be a nervous wreck! I haven't heard a peep from you today! Is it because you're finally marrying my beautiful daughter? Is her beauty stunning you, Inuyasha?" Kaori Higurashi of the South teased the half-demon.

_Pfft. More like I haven't said anything today because your daughter is freaking the shit out of me._ Inuyasha mentally laughed at his crude joke.

"Keh. I guess," Inuyasha declared, nonchalantly. Beside him, his bride was turning into a dark shade of red.

"Mother, stop it!" Kikyo squeaked sheepishly. Inuyasha was surprised that she could actually talk! It was the first thing she said the whole day!

"I'm only speaking the truth. Now, it's almost time for the party to end. I suggest that you two lovebirds make your way back to your room. The night's still young, and I know you've both been waiting for this moment! I can't wait for cute little grandpups!" Kaori giggled as she watched her daughter grow into a deeper shade of red-if that was possible.

"Mother! Can you not talk about private things in such a public place?" Kikyo retorted.

"Well, everyone in here already knows you two would be doing it! What's the difference, honey?" Kaori giggled again. Inuyasha was really starting to hate his new mother-in-law. The woman simply didn't know when or how to stop.

"Higurashi-sama-"

"Please, Inuyasha. Call me, Mother," Kaori flashed a sincere smile.

_The hell I will_. "Right. I was just thinking about leaving to our rooms now. So, goodnight. Let's go, Kikyo," the hanyou got up and his wife followed.

The couple took an awkward walk into their room and Inuyasha couldn't stop worrying about how he was going to get through this night. This was certainly not going to be some night filled with hot sex. No siree!

If only Inuyasha hadn't gotten in trouble in the first place, he wouldn't be in this position. He wouldn't be sitting awkwardly beside his new wife on an elaborately decorated bed, thinking about what his first move should be. The whole wedding seemed like a blur to him now that he thought about it. The reception was odd and uncomfortable and the dinner was worse. The whole time through, he had wished that someone could just come in and cut off his head.

Talk about cutting off heads, Inuyasha was desperate enough to cut his own head off. As his eyes roamed around the room for a sharp object, he spotted his new bride staring off the space, waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move.

"Well, I say let's get this over with," Inuyasha exclaimed indifferently, taking off his wedding garb.

Kikyo cringed at his attitude. He may be a half-demon and half-human, but his attitude screamed out demon-rude and demanding. She was horrified that she was wedded to a monster like him. He was no prince nor will he be a good king. The miko had overheard some conversation during the dinner about how he was an unfaithful pig. Had she known this earlier, she would not be in this position.

Nonetheless, Kagome's words played in her mind._ "You need to do this for you. Do this for our family. Do this for our people." _Oh how she missed her younger sister. Instead of being forced into sleeping with this monster, she could have been saving lives with Kagome or strengthening her skills with Kaede.

The miko painfully started stripping off her _shiro-maku _while her husband had long finished stripping off his clothing and was now sitting on the bed fully naked.

Waiting.

Trying to not keep eye contact with Inuyasha, Kikyo couldn't help but blush when her eyes roamed towards his body. His lean, muscular figure had already hinted that he was a warrior. Undoubtedly, Kikyo had seen a naked male before throughout her adventures, but never had she seen a body so beautiful. His cascading silver locks, bright honey golden eyes, and perfect body were to die for.

"I don't have all night, ya'know. Are we going to stare at me all night or are we going to get this thing over with?" Inuyasha stated, impatiently. He about had enough of this girl. He wished he could have called Yura up and have some real fun. Sadly, that wasn't an option.

"Sorry," Kikyo mumbled, disrobing herself completely and sat on the bed beside her new husband.

_At least she has a nice figure_, _but here goes nothing_.

Immediately, Inuyasha pushed her gently onto the bed, slightly positioning her so her head would fit snugly onto the pillow. The half-demon cupped one of Kikyo's breasts and started nipping her neck, trying to arouse her.

The miko closed her eyes, trying to imagine another man making love to her. But she couldn't. She knew it wasn't him. She knew it wouldn't be able to be him. Fighting back tears, Kikyo tried not to think about how her virginity would be lost to a man she never loved.

_I'm sorry, Naraku. Please forgive me. _

* * *

_shiro-maku_- traditional Japanese wedding_  
_

_hakama_-Japanese pants

_onee-san_-Older Sister

_-sama_-Japanese honorific regarding an elder person/one who is higher rank

***I'm not going to use much Japanese, because I'm 1.) Too lazy to look words up 2.)Don't want to use them incorrectly. Haha ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy! And review! :)  
**


	2. Compromise

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I was gone for so long T-T ! This summer was a little busier than I thought! Grr. But, nonetheless, I tried to fit some writing in. This is a pretty long chapter! :) Enjoy! Weee~****  
**

**Summary: Forced into a marriage to bind the races, Princess Kikyo Higurashi and Prince Inuyasha Takahashi are to conceive a half-demon pup. But once they realize that Kikyo is unable to carry a child, their only choice is to find a surrogate. When Kagome is asked to be the surrogate, will this secret drive the two sisters' relationship into chaos? Will Inuyasha find out the truth?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Surrogate  
**

**Chapter 2-Compromise  
**

Kikyo sat on the rim of the bed, fiddling with her pink bow that tied her attire together. She was nervous. It had been almost a month and no sign of pregnancy. No matter how many times Inuyasha and her had tried, it seemed hopeless. Was there a possibility that she wasn't able to have children at all?

_No, no. Don't say that. You will have children. _Kikyo tried to wave that thought out of her mind. Ever since she was a little girl, she had wanted a perfect family.

A perfect husband and three perfect little kids.

It was her life's dream. The gods couldn't take that away from her, right? Or maybe it was because she didn't have the perfect husband to generate three perfect children. Kikyo grimaced at the thought of her husband. His attitude towards her had not changed at all. Kikyo had thought that those consecutive sex filled nights would alter the stance of their relationship, but as always, she was wrong.

"Lady Kikyo, you look lovely as always. I feel that it's your lucky day today," a man with slick gray hair trotted towards Kikyo's bedside. The old doctor always had a cheery smile stuck on his aging face with his ageless eyes that seemingly contrasted his ancient features. Kaori, dressed in an elaborate green _kimono_, walked behind the doctor with the word "nervous" written across her forehead.

"Thank you, Hikaru. Please, sit down," Kikyo motioned for the old man to sit beside her on the bed. Hikaru, a family friend and doctor as well as Kagome's herbal instructor, had known Kikyo ever since she was born to know that the young woman was indeed nervous apart from her courageous mask. With deep connections, Hikaru was the only doctor the Higurashi's trusted.

The old doctor grunted as he placed his shabby, wooden medicine kit alongside the bed and sat down beside the princess. Automatically, the doctor gently grabbed onto Kikyo's right hand to check her pulse. Both mother and daughter looked anxiously at the doctor's facial expression,

A minute flew by and the doctor glanced at the two women with his expressionless face. He cleared his throat and looked into Kikyo's dark brown orbs as if he was trying to look through her.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaori asked first, unable to withstand the tension.

"I'm sorry to say that, Lady Kikyo is not pregnant. Have you been giving her the herbs that I sent you a few days ago?"

"Yes, once at dawn and another time at dusk," Kaori whispered coldly. It was Hikaru's ninth time visiting, as well as his ninth time claiming that Kikyo was not pregnant. Since Inuyasha was part demon and if Kikyo was impregnated, it would be able to be detected in less than two days. Hence, whenever Kikyo and Inuyasha had sex, the couple would wait two days to call in the doctor to see if their attempt had been successful.

So far, it hasn't.

"Well, my only conclusion would be to tell you that, Lady Kikyo may be barren. I apologize to tell you this horrendous news, but after so many attempts-you and Lord Inuyasha have been attempting often, have you not?"

"Y-yes," Kikyo managed to choke out, trying her hardest to swallow the lump from her throat.

_Barren. Could it be? Could it be that I am childless for the rest of my pitiful life? Not only am I stuck with a man I don't love, but now I am physically unable to bear a child._ Kikyo felt a warm, stubborn tear cascade down her pale face, uncertain how to react to such grave news.

"Then, I am sorry, Lady Kikyo. My apologies, Empress Kaori," Hikaru slowly got up and grabbed his medicine kit as he headed for the door. Kaori watched her daughter sit motionless in the same position as tear after tear cascaded down her lonely brown orbs. She sat beside Kikyo and grabbed onto her pale, slender hands.

"Kikyo, dear, please don't cry. Mother doesn't like seeing you like this. I will find a doctor to cure you. You will have children, dear! I will find the greatest doctor in Southern Japan!" Kaori exclaimed. It was heartbreaking watching her daughter suffer like this.

"Hikaru was the best," Kikyo whispered lifelessly as tears continued to pour down her face and her lifeless brown eyes stared into the air.

"Certainly he couldn't be, there's so much more, dear. Don't worry, Mother will-"

"Mother, stop. I am barren. Infertile. Childless. Nobody can help me. Why? Why couldn't you have gotten Kagome to marry Inuyasha? Why me? Why couldn't have I spent my life devoted to be a miko? Why, Mother, why?" Kikyo directed her brown orbs to a pained yet confused Kaori. The latter woman could do nothing but continue to pat her daughter's pale hands, as if trying to warm her cold flesh.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo! I'm sorry! Mother didn't know. Please, don't cry. It hurts me to watch you like this," Kaori begged her daughter as she watched her cry relentlessly.

"What am I going to do now? I'm a disgrace to you. I'm a disgrace to the family. I'm a disgrace to Inuyasha. I'm a disgrace to our empire and our people! I failed to do the only thing I was made to do!"

"Kikyo, dear-"

"No, Mother! Don't cry for me. I'm a disgrace. Now, we can never successfully merge the two empires. We can never start on our new generation," Kikyo gently wiped the surging tears from her eyes and face.

Kaori had almost forgotten about the merger that came along with the wedding. Blinded by the excitement and happiness that her middle daughter was finally married, Kaori had thrown the idea of creating their sub-empire out the window.

It was ten years ago when the two families- the Takahashis of the East and the Higurashis of the South -had signed a treaty to end their war by merging their families by marriage. Back then, the demons of the East and the humans of the South had the biggest feud, however, as time passed by and the signing of the treaty came, the relationship between the two races had gotten a lot better in the decade. However, to successfully ensure the collaboration and peace of the two, both empires have planned to create a sub-empire known as the Southeastern for both races to live in.

The treaty initially was signed for both of the eldest child of the two families to wed, however, plans have changed from then. Kaede Higurashi, the eldest daughter, had decided to devote her life to the practice of medicine and spend an eternity as a miko. Kaori had known that her eldest daughter and no interest in leading an empire and was too kind and careful to be a successful empress. Thus, this allowed Kikyo to be the first and only choice to complete this merger since Kagome was too young and was already being saved to be the Empress of the South after Kaori was to pass away.

On the other hand, although Sesshomaru was the eldest Takahashi, he had found a mate and was then destined to become the Lord of the East. Although his wife, Rin Sato, was a human, Inutaisho Takahashi had long signed the treaty promising that the future rulers of the sub-empire would be a Higurashi and Takahashi. Thus, he was force to give his oldest son his own empire which gave Inuyasha the sub-empire.

"Mother, I think it's best that I have some time alone. I need to think everything out," Kikyo suggested as she watched her mother zone out. Kaori looked back at her daughter apologetically and gave her a gauche smile.

"Alright then. Don't worry. Mother will figure something out," Kaori smiled at Kikyo again and tucked a loose strand of hair before leaving.

Kikyo watched as her mother slowly closed the door, leaving her in absolute peace and quiet. The distraught maiden patted her flat abdomen before covering herself in her sheets and crying herself into a deep slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha was never a fan of starting a new family with a new wife; but he had to admit- he was pretty stoked about recruiting this new army of his for his new empire. The hanyou had strategically planned it all. He would recruit both humans and demons; humans for intellect and demons for strength. His goal was to make the Southeastern army the best in Japan.

Or at least better than his half-brother's army.

Nonetheless, after a hard day of work, the half-demon looked forward to nothing more than a nice bath in the hot spring and a good night's sleep. Although he found it odd that he wasn't already living in his new empire already, Inuyasha knew exactly why. He had to wait for his damn wife to have their pup already.

Truthfully, Inuyasha couldn't for his wife to be pregnant already. That way, they wouldn't have to repeat many nights of bland sex. Inuyasha would have six whole months of going around and sleeping with other women. Not only would that come to a bonus, but Inuyasha was ready to start his army training. He had planned that while Kikyo was pregnant, he would go and train his army for their new empire.

So, when Inuyasha got home to the Southern empire and heard that his wife was indeed not pregnant-again-he couldn't have been any angrier.

_What the hell is wrong with this woman? Not only is having sex with her like having sex with a piece of wood, but she decides to be the hardest woman to impregnate. _

The half-demon grunted and headed off his room to complain to his wife. At first, Inuyasha had thought the first few attempts were only failures because he had been constantly faked an orgasm, however, he knew the latter attempts were not. He had been imagining hot and wild sex with his favorite female sex friend, Yura, the whole time! How could it have been a failure?

"Inuyasha," the dog demon turned to find where the voice came from and saw his mother-in-law standing in the middle of the garden. Lazily, the hanyou walked over to the woman and was surprised when a wave of salt hit his nose.

"Is everything alright? Why have you been crying?" Inuyasha tried to sound concerned.

"Is it obvious? I'm sorry, dear. It's just that the doctor," Kaori shook her head lightly and looked away from Inuyasha's eyes, "he told Kikyo and me that she is barren. It broke Kikyo's heart hearing this. She had always wanted to be a mother and it's just-"

"Wait, Kikyo's infertile?" Inuyasha asked, fully concerned about his wife's condition. He may not have ever liked her, but hearing this had almost broken his heart. Kikyo was a good and pure woman, how could this have happened to her?

Kaori nodded her head in silent defeat and whispered to Inuyasha that he should go and comfort his wife. Although Inuyasha was not an ideal comforter, he knew that he was the only one that could talk Kikyo out of her misery.

Inuyasha walked into his room to find his wife curled up under the sheets of their bed with the room clearly smelling of salt. Kikyo had been crying nonstop, so it seemed. Inuyasha sauntered towards the bed and sat beside his wife, uncovering the sheets to find her in light slumber. Automatically, as a response to the lack of warmth, Kikyo opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's warm honey orbs on her.

If Inuyasha had ever pitied anyone as much in his life, it would be Kikyo. Her battered expression and lifeless eyes were heartbreaking. Immediately and involuntarily, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the pale maiden and clutched her tightly as if she was a little girl.

"Don't cry anymore. I don't like coming home to see my wife like this. You're a beautiful woman, Kikyo. Don't let the smallest things crush you like that," Inuyasha whispered softly into Kikyo's hair. Kikyo was shocked; she had never received such direct affection from Inuyasha. His words and actions had almost washed away all the pain and misery she had witness today.

"Who cares if you can't have kids? When there's a problem, there's always a solution. Honestly, Kikyo, I'd rather you not have children and be my perfect wife forever," Inuyasha was surprised at all the stuff he was saying. Was it true? Was this is deepest desire? Or was he only saying this to make Kikyo smile again?

No. This was all a ploy. He could care less if Kikyo smiled or cried. Truthfully, he could care less if she was able to have children or not. It was his weak human emotions that got the best of him this time. He may have been raised to act like a demon by his father, but he was also raised to feel like a human by his mother.

"Inuyasha, you really don't mind?" Kikyo finally said, after Inuyasha had let go of her from his tight embrace. Oddly, Kikyo was beginning to have feelings for the hanyou simply from what he had just stated. It was so unlike his character, but she liked it. He was so human at this moment; she felt her heart swell as she replayed his lines over her head.

"Feh, of course not. We're too young anyways. We can't take care of no damn pup!" Kikyo grimaced at his statement. The stupid, jerk Inuyasha was back.

"Well, what about our empire? We need an heir for our empire," Kikyo reminded the half-demon. Inuyasha had momentarily forgotten about the merger.

"We'll figure it out soon. But for now, I want you to not worry about anything. For all you know miracles happen. We can keep trying if you want," Inuyasha winked at Kikyo, causing her to blush. Just to top off the moment, Inuyasha laid a chaste kiss on Kikyo's forehead and Kikyo giggled lightly. It was Inuyasha's first time hearing her laugh. And he decided that he liked it.

As if on cue, a knock came at their door, Inuyasha grunted and allowed the servant to come in.

"Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo, Empress Kaori wishes to see you right now," the young servant girl bowed down and got up to wait for the couple to follow her to Kaori's room.

The couple looked at each other and Inuyasha got up before helping Kikyo get up. As the couple walked with their arms linked, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if he was falling for his wife. Inexperienced when it came to the topic of love, Inuyasha felt that it might be a possibility with her. After all, there's a first time for anything.

* * *

Kaori paced across the room as she waited for her daughter and son-in-law to come in. She had been plotting for a while now, and she felt that what she thought up was excellent.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into her room. Kaori asked the couple to sit down and poured a cup of tea for each of her visitors. She noticed Kikyo's mood had drastically improved from earlier and she couldn't help but smile herself. She had always hated seeing one of her daughters upset.

"Kikyo. Inuyasha. I have devised a plan to fool the rest of the empire on thinking that you both have produced a child," Kaori stated lightly, looking back and forth from the couple to see their reaction.

"Continue, Mother," Kikyo whispered hoarsely. Upon hearing her horrendous voice that had become a symptom of her nonstop crying, Kikyo softly cleared her throat.

"I say we get a surrogate mother. That way, we can provide an heir and establish the Southeastern kingdom. What do you all say?" Her audience again gave her a blank expression.

"A surrogate mother? As in a woman that would bear Inuyasha and my child? Mother, how are we going to do that?"

"I figured it out, dear. We will find a woman for Inuyasha to bed. We will pay her for her services and to keep her mouth shut," Kaori finished with a bright smile on her face.

"Mother! That is so immoral. I would not want a child that was produced from some whore! Furthermore, I feel that forcing Inuyasha into that situation is just plain wrong. Not only that, but, we're a family of high morale. How can we let the first heir of the Southeastern Empire be born from a peasant, or worse-a prostitute?" Kikyo argued, frustrated now.

"Kikyo, calm down. Look, I have no problem with this arrangement. I mean, if it bugs you, I guess we'd have to change some stuff. Higuarashi-sama, maybe you should reconsider some points. Our pup must have royal blood," Inuyasha claimed as he patted Kikyo's shoulder softly in order to calm her down.

"Well, I guess we have no choice except to ask one of our relatives. But, sadly, most of our female relatives are either married or too old to bear young. Unless we ask-" Kaori was stopped by Kikyo's sudden scream of pain.

"Oh! My chest suddenly hurts. Inuyasha, can you please help me get some herbs from the doctor? He should know what I need," Kikyo brushed him away slyly. Inuyasha, clueless of Kikyo's sudden motives, quietly agreed to walk over to the herbalist to get Kikyo's ointment.

Once Inuyasha's footsteps were nowhere to be heard, Kikyo gave her mother a death glare. "Mother, I know who you were about to say. Kagome, right?"

"What has gotten into you? Why did you force Inuyasha away like that?"

"I was asking you a question, Mother. Was it Kagome you wanted to be the surrogate?"

"Well, she's our only option. She should be coming back today. It's perfect timing, dear. She could do this well, she's a very strong girl," Kaori added, watching Kikyo look away into the distance. Kaori knew why Kikyo had made Inuyasha go away. She was falling for him, and feared that once he had sex with her younger sister, everything would change. Kaori had always known that Kikyo was jealous of Kagome.

"Fine, on one condition," Kikyo sighed, "somehow, we can't let Inuyasha know it's her. I can't risk it, Mother."

"You're falling for him, aren't you, dear?" Kaori smiled innocently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kikyo's ear. Kikyo didn't know how to respond except lightly nod and smile.

"I've always known you guys had a connection. Since the day of the wedding! No worries, I'll talk to Kagome about it and Inuyasha will never find out that it's her. Kagome will understand," the empress patted her daughter lightly on her thigh.

Kikyo knew she had no feelings for Inuyasha yet. But even if she had no feelings toward Inuyasha, she didn't want Kagome to have what was hers. Granted, they were sisters. But being sister didn't mean she had to share everything.

* * *

Kagome was exhausted from the horse ride back to the Southern Empire. She had woken up early in the morning to travel all her way back from the eastern mountains. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and sleep for a week. The young miko had scheduled to be back two weeks ago, but due to a tragic catastrophe, Kagome volunteered to stay for another week to treat the wounded.

She wasn't going to complain. She enjoyed running around Japan and providing help to the sick and poor. She was really going to miss it when the time comes for her to rule Southern Japan.

"Kagome, you're back! What took you so long?" her favorite demon slayer came and gave her a long embrace.

"Sango! I'm sorry! I got caught up in working my butt off! There was a huge earthquake when I was there so I stayed to help some villages. I should have written to you, I'm sorry!" Kagome cried, hugging her friend tighter.

"Kagome, Kagome. Always too willing to help. Where have all the kind souls like you gone?" Sango smiled after releasing the miko.

"I've always thought I was a kind soul," a velvety, masculine voice entered the scene. Both girls turned around to see Miroku standing in the corner with his dark monk robes and signature grin. He walked over and embraced Kagome before swinging his arms around his demon slayer wife.

"Kind soul my ass," Sango murmured, giving Miroku an irritated glare.

"Sango, dear, don't be like this. You married me for a reason, didn't you?"

"Well, that reason doesn't seem so appealing to me anymore," the demon slayer teased, brushing his arm off her shoulders. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the immature couple. Although both of them were in their late 20s, they continued to act like they were young children in love.

"Well, I'm going to take a nice bath. I'll meet up with you later," Kagome smiled, not wanting to get in the way of the couple's time together.

"Alright Kagome, see you later!" they both chirped.

Kagome smiled softly as she started to daydream about her love life. She couldn't help but envy the love Miroku and Sango had for each other. The way Miroku looked at Sango was the way she wanted her future husband to look at her.

So endearing.

So intrigued.

So-

"Kagome! Dear! You're finally home! Mother missed you so much!" Kagome felt her mother's arms wrap around her as she interrupted her wondrous thoughts of her future husband.

"I missed you too, Mother! Kami, I'm so tired! I'll talk to you and Kikyo about my adventure as soon as I go and take a nice warm bath, Mother."

"Hold on, dear. Mother has extremely important things to talk to you about. Please, your bath can wait."

"Important things? Oh, Mother! That can wait! I am extremely-"

"No, darling. It can't wait, it's waited far too long. It's about your sister, Kikyo. Now come with me."

"Kikyo? What is it, Mother? Can't you just tell me now?" Kagome asked anxiously as her mother took her by her arm and frantically dragged her along. The two women blurred into Kaori's room as Kaori sat Kagome down and locked the doors.

"Now, listen to me, Kagome. You are not allowed to tell anyone this information, you understand? I will banish you if this information is released to the public. The gods know how fast rumors spread around here," Kaori looked at Kagome square in the eye as she grasped her youngest daughter's warm slender hands.

"What is it, Mother? Yes, yes I will tell no one of this. Just tell me! Is it Kikyo? What happened to Kikyo, Mother? Is it her husband?"

"Hush, dear! I will tell you. Well, here it goes, it seems that after many attempts of trying to conceive a child, Kikyo and Inuyasha failed. Today, Hikaru came announce that Kikyo is-" Kaori stopped to swallow the lump in her throat and recollect her thoughts while Kagome patiently waited and patted her mother's hand to urge her to continue.

"Infertile." Kaori spat the words out of her mouth as if it were coated with poison.

The word sent chills down Kagome's spine and her beautiful cerulean blues automatically overflowed with tears. She knew that her sister's only dream was to have children. She knew that her sister had always dreamt of having the perfect family and raising her kids to be successful at what they wanted. She had always told Kagome that she wanted her children to be happy and safe.

"No. Mother, please. You're lying."

"No, Kagome. Mother would never lie about something like this."

"I must see Kikyo. I must! Who knows what that girl would be thinking about right now! We can't-"

"No, Kagome! Stop! Kikyo's fine. Inuyasha comforted her and she's fine now. But the kingdom isn't. And that's what we're all worried about. In order for us to establish the kingdom, Inuyasha and Kikyo **must** produce a child. And we can't possibly tell the kingdom that Kikyo is infertile. So, we devised an arrangement, Kagome, to save the kingdom."

"What is it, Mother?" the raven-haired beauty questioned, wiping the tears away and concentrating on her mother's plan.

"For you to be the surrogate."

* * *

**Whelp, that's it. I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. It's all going to drive ya'll mad right? Hehe. Review, review, and review! I will update as soon as I can :D  
**

**Toodles. I love you all and your support! :3  
**

**Oh, and I was lazy to put translations. LOL. So, if you have questions, feel free to PM me. :)**


	3. Submission

**Note: Whoa. I am so sorry guys. I don't know what happened, I just got really busy suddenly. And I still am busy! But your reviews have been such a motivation-I decided to finish this chapter all in a night. (,: I love you guys, just want you to know that. Haha.**

******Summary:Forced into a marriage to bind the races, Princess Kikyo Higurashi and Prince Inuyasha Takahashi are to conceive a half-demon pup. But once they realize that Kikyo is unable to carry a child, their only choice is to find a surrogate. When Kagome is asked to be the surrogate, will this secret drive the two sisters' relationship into chaos? Will Inuyasha find out the truth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Surrogate**

**Chapter 3-Submission  
**

Dark blues bore into Kaori's intimidating browns as the mother and daughter pair sat in complete silence. A wave of tension and disarray washed over the room as Kagome continued to stare at her mother, trying to piece together her proposal.

No, not proposal. The need and frustration laced in Kaori's last statement was far from a proposal.

It was a demand.

"A surrogate? As in taking Kikyo's place for the Southeastern crown? I can't mother, I'm too young and-"

"No, dear," the empress interrupted, "a surrogate mother." The young girl's eyes opened wide as a result of her mother's last statement.

"A surrogate mother? What do you mean? How is that going to work?"

"Simple. You bed Inuyasha and have his child. Six months later, we take the child and successfully create the Southeastern empire. It's genius, Kagome. And the fact that you are kin would guarantee that the child would be of royal blood. Not only that, but the child would look extremely similar to Kikyo and Inuyasha," Kaori stated, smiling at her brilliant idea. Kagome, on the other hand, looked at her mother as if she had just asked her to sign her soul to the devil.

"I'm sorry, Mother. But that is beyond my doing. I am a miko, remember? I have morals and I have already pledged to abstinence. I advise you to maybe ask another older woman to perform this," Kagome rejected politely, trying to hold in her nerve of her mother to ask her own daughter to play such a dirty role! Having sex with a married man would be almost as sinful as being a prostitute.

"Kagome. Please, you're our only hope. Can't you sympathize your own sister, Kagome? I can't believe I raised such a selfish and ignorant child," Kaori wailed, shedding stubborn tears. Kagome stared at her mother, was she really being selfish?

"Mother, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! You don't need to explain. Mother understands. It's just that I never imagined my daughter to turn out like this. Oh, what a disappointment. You were our only hope, Kagome! You know that we can't ask Kaede! She's too frail to bare children. There were no other girls that could take this position. When I say that you are our only hope, Kagome, I mean it . We might have to wait another generation to build the Southeastern empire. Another generation of lost hope and failure.

"And, don't you take in consideration that this is your sister that we're talking about? No, I'm not asking you to bed another man for a stranger. I'm asking for your sister. The woman who raised you when I was away. The woman who fed you and entertained you. Your blood sister, Kagome. And I ask you for this simple task, and here you think that I'm here to sell your soul to the devil.

"And might I add that your answer was outrageous. You don't think mother took the consideration that you would be losing your virginity? As a miko, I too understand your position. But, what is more important of a miko? To lose one's virtue or to help the ones in need? Mother never raised you to be selfish or foolish. You're a brilliant girl, Kagome. Mother is sorry that she scolded," Kaori said sweetly, gently wiping Kagome's tears on her cheek. And right there, she knew she had her. There was no way Kagome would disagree to her plan now. Kaori knew her daughters well, and she happened to know that Kagome was the softest and easiest to manipulate of the three. Her exterior may seem confident and strong, but it was all an act.

"Mother," Kagome sniffled, breaking the long silence between mother and daughter, "I'll think about it tonight and tell you tomorrow morning." The raven-haired beauty patted her mother's hand and gave her a quick embrace before heading out of the door. Kaori's eyes were fixed at her daughter's leaving figure until the door shut.

Everything was working well, because she had her exactly where she wanted her to be.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better? Does your chest still hurt?" Inuyasha asked, holding onto his wife. The woman was so fragile, Inuyasha was scared that he would break her if he applied anymore pressure on her than he was doing now.

It had been a long day and all the half demon wanted to do was to lay down and fall into a deep slumber. His wife, however, had other plans. Her distant eyes and pale complexion was hinting to Inuyasha that he would get no sleep tonight.

"I'm fine. We need to talk, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, holding onto her husband. Oddly, she was getting use to the feeling of Inuyasha next to her. She was actually extremely fond of it. It offered a sense of security and hope.

Hope that maybe he was the man that she had been looking for all along.

"Sure, what you wanna talk about?" the hanyou replied, his voice velvety and gentle. A voice much like a voice that Kikyo knew all too well. Was she falling for Inuyasha because he had reminded her of her past love? No, there was a vast difference between the two demons. Naraku was secretive, yet loving and gentle. Inuyasha was harsh, blunt, and confusing. Albeit, it was times like these that Kikyo loved the best. When his voice was low and attentive, offering the princess his undivided attention.

"The proposal my mother gave today. We sorted it all out, and I think it's best I tell you. Since, you are one of the main players," Kikyo giggled at her childishness. Inuyasha could replay her laughter a million times if possible, it was beautiful and reserved. Much like its owner.

"I'm all ears," Inuyasha murmured, dropping his head on top of Kikyo's to rest. The action surprised the wife, but warmed her heart. If it took one tragedy to bond the pair so easily, Kikyo would have done it earlier.

"We contacted a close kin to see if she was interested in being the surrogate mother. She hasn't replied yet, but mother and I have already thought of how we're going to approach this. If the girl says yes, we have scheduled the whole project for tomorrow night. I've already spoken to Kaede to mix up a drug that will potentially blind you and rid of your smelling abilities," Kikyo stopped when she heard her husband chuckle, "what? Is there a flaw? What's so funny?" the princess stared irritatingly at her husband.

"Blinding? Ridding of my smelling abilities? Come on, Kikyo. Why don't you trust me? You think I'm going to fuck this girl and then cheat on you with her, don't you? I'm better than that," Inuyasha declared, turning away from his wife.

_Does the woman really think I'm that bad of a husband? I haven't slept with any woman after we got married! _

"No, Inuyasha. Listen to me. It's in favor of the other girl. She wants her identity to remain at the knowledge of the Higurashi women. I know, it's a bit odd, but I need this. You need this. We all need this," Kikyo pleaded as she grasped on to her husband's shoulder to make him face her.

"Who is this girl?" Inuyasha finally asked the question that Kikyo feared. Nonetheless, she had already devised the answer.

"She's the daughter of the Western Japan emperor. However, her mother, a Chinese princess and my mother's second cousin, was abandoned and she was left in the streets of Southern Japan with her baby. My mother found her and her mother and save the daughter-mother pair. They lived with us for a while before they moved to the eastern mountains. Her name is Sakura," Kikyo expertly lied, hoping her husband would fall for it.

"Keh, so she's half Chinese and Japanese? How's the mother Kaori's second cousin?" Inuyasha asked, buying the false story.

"Oh, well I'm not very sure about it. I just know that my uncle married a Chinese princess and I would gather that Mei is my uncle's wife's cousin. Something like that. You know, it's quite confusing. But, point is, she's definitely family and royal blood," Kikyo smiled, hoping that Inuyasha was done with his questions.

"That is confusing. I still don't get it. But, I'll just go for it. I mean, Chinese princesses are known to be quite beautiful," Inuyasha joked, making his wife instantly jealous.

"You're a pig," Kikyo crossed her arms and looked away from her husband. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"But my wife is the most beautiful," the dog demon whispered seductively, nipping on Kikyo's soft neck. The statement made the woman's face instantly turn red as her body reacted to Inuyasha's nipping.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo breathed, trying to control herself. The half demon reluctantly looked up and was surprised when his wife laid a chaste kiss on his lips. He couldn't help but kiss her again.

And again.

And again.

And then he realized something.

He was definitely falling for her.

* * *

Kagome woke up, annoyed and exhausted. She hadn't a wink of sleep last night and it was all because of "the proposal/demand." It was a nonstop train of thoughts. She would think she made the right choice and then she would have a second thought. It wasn't until her increasingly tired body gave up on her until she fell into deep slumber and to be woken up by the person she feared to see-her mother.

"Good morning, dear. I hope I didn't wake you up too early!" Kaori chirped like nothing had happened last night. Kagome smiled and nodded, still trying to recuperate from her grogginess.

"Morning, mother," she finally croaked in her hoarse, morning voice.

"Now, you and I know why I'm here. And I need the answer, is it a yes or a no? I gave you all night to think about this, dear. I want a good answer," Kaori said strictly.

"Yeah, I thought about it all last night. And I mean, I guess. For the people, the empire, you, and Kikyo, I have no reason not to say yes."

"Excellent! Oh, you don't know how proud you make me, Kagome! I am such a proud mother for having such a strong and selfless daughter! You don't know how much I owe you! You truly don't. I just want you to know that I truly love you and when you're old enough, it'll be an honor for you to become the Southern empress," Kaori beamed.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't want to think so far ahead though," Kagome whispered. Kaori nodded and told her daughter the logistics of the plan before heading out to fetch her some breakfast.

"Remember, if Inuyasha happens to ask you your name, it's Sakura. Your mother's name is Mei. Just remember that, in case he asks you. And I told you your story too, so just remember all this if he happens to ask you questions. Got it?"

"I don't understand though, why are we lying to him? Why can't I just not answer to his questions?"

"Because, dear, it makes everything all the more real. Now, I'm going to get a servant girl to get your breakfast. Stay rested today, it'll be a long night. And I'm heading off to Kaede's to check on the drug. If you need me, I'll be there for as of now. I must get everything ready for tonight. I just need you to rest up," Kaori said before heading out to run her errands.

Kagome let out a long sigh. She wanted to cry, but her eyes were puffy and dry from all the tears she shed from last night. Besides, she was stronger than that. She had no reason to shed anymore tears.

Deciding that she should go out for a walk before she would worry herself to death, Kagome quickly put on a simple _yukata_, fixed up her messy tresses, and washed her face before heading out.

The raven-haired girl looked out at the beautiful day and realized that there was more important things in life than just sitting there and worrying about tonight. The girl skipped towards the royal garden to tend to her plants that she had neglected for a month. Besides, Kagome thought that maybe fixing up her garden would relieve her of all those badgering worries.

As Kagome enjoyed the wondrous view of Japan's most renowned garden, she was unaware of a dog demon and his wife walking across the garden. Kikyo's arms were linking with Inuyasha's as the couple took their carefree morning stroll around the garden. At the sound of Kikyo's laughter, Kagome's head shot up from the flowers and faced towards Kikyo and her brother-in-law's direction. From her view, she saw Kikyo smiling as her husband talked. She had never seen her sister this happy after Naraku left her.

Whoever this guy was, she couldn't thank him enough. She spotted the hanyou who was dressed in a royal red and gold _kimono_which complemented his long silver locks and adorable triangular ears. Even at this view, Kagome could distinctly see that this man was a god. His towering height, beautiful hair, and fair skin was to die for. No wonder her sister got over her past lover fast.

Kagome smiled to herself as she watched her sister flirted with her husband.

They were perfect together.

So perfect that it made Kagome cry, making her feel as if she was the bad guy in the relationship for sleeping with her sister's husband.

_It's not like he'll know it's me anyways. There'll be no way I will get in their relationship._

And with that, the miko wiped her tears and headed back to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. Something in his body was telling him that something exciting was going to happen. But it scared him. Would sleeping with this unknown woman alter the stance of Kikyo and his relationship? Things for the past day had been going unbelievably well. The more he talked to her and got to know her, the more he fell for her. The thought of her being infertile or not having an empire was actually starting to have no effect to him.

He just wanted a wife that cared for him. And who cares if she's infertile? Doesn't that mean endless sex without getting worried about having a child? This alternative idea sounded more and more appealing as he thought about it.

"Good evening, Inuyasha and Kikyo. I have brought the drug you have asked for," Kaede greeted, unwrapping a blue cloth to reveal two little glass bottles. Kaori walked over and grabbed the drugs from Kaede's hands.

"Why is there two?" Kikyo asked, holding onto Inuyasha.

"Well, one is for the maiden inside. To rid of all Inuyasha's smell in the morning so no one will suspect her. And the other, is for Inuyasha," Kaede said lightly as she took the smaller bottle from Kaori's hand and held onto it.

"Alright, so we going to do this or no?" Inuyasha asked impatiently with his hands across his chest. He just had to get over with tonight to return to his life again and continue loving his wife.

"Yes, Inuyasha, come with me. Kikyo, you can go ahead and go back to your room if you wish. I don't think you'll be much help sitting around here," Kaede ordered bluntly. Kikyo, unaffected by Kaede's bluntness, walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him goodbye before leaving.

"I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry yourself too much, alright?" Inuyasha whispered as he let go of Kikyo's hand. Kaori smiled lovingly at the couple before Kikyo exited back to her room.

Inuyasha hesitantly walked over to Kaede who was dangerously holding the glass bottle. Kaede handed Inuyasha the bottle and ordered him to drink it. Obediently, the hanyou chugged the bitter tasting vial and began feeling its effects. His vision blurred and slowly, his hearing and sense of smell was transitioning back into its basic skills. He felt like a weak human trapped within a half-demon's body. In less than five minutes, Inuyasha was surrounded in the world of pitch black darkness.

"This way, Inuyasha," he heard Kaori speak softly. Perhaps it was her regular voice, nonetheless, Inuyasha felt like he was struck by the full moon. His senses were too weak for his liking and his vision was completely gone. Inuyasha caught hold of Kaori's petite, cold fingers and she led him into the room. Inuyasha heard her whisper something to someone and in a flash, she whispered goodbye and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

**I've got some interesting comments that I'd like to reply to, but first off, I really want to thank you guys for reading my little story. I've put a lot of thought into every chapter and scene. So I really appreciate feedback. Here we go-**

**HopelessRomantic183:  
**

**Your comment really caught my eye (maybe because it was a little lengthy-but I LOVE lengthy, so don't fret!). I really liked how you presented me with a bunch of questions that this chapter probably answered. Haha. Ironic, right? Anyways, just hang on there, hon! You've got questions, but I've got answers. My advice is just keep on reading, because I've really-let me empathize- _really_ thought the whole thing out. This whole story is really based on deceit and secrets kept in between every character. Yes, sooner or later Inuyasha will find out about the truth. But, that's going to have to wait until WAY later. But, anyways, thanks for reading. Please continue your reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :) **

**Whelp, toodaloo~  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't include the lemon. I really was going to. But I'm not in the mood in writing a _good_ lemon. Because, if I seriously added one in this chapter, it'd b P. And you guys deserve better. SO. Lemon will be on next chapter. (;  
**

**Oh, P.S. I think this title is funny. Because I recently started reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ by E.L. James and for the ones that have read the book-yeah, you know what I mean. That's where I got my chapter title from. Just some FYI on my personal life. I haven't read the book far enough to see if I like it. But it's alright so far.  
**

**Anyways-please review! They're the only things that keep me going! And they put a big smile on my face :D  
**

**Love you guys~  
**


End file.
